I'm Stevonnie
by debisanacronym1
Summary: When Steven and Connie start fusing more often and for longer periods of time they start having troubles staying undone. Could it just be a phase as pearl predicts, or will Stevonnie become a permanent addition to the Crystal Gems? ((teenage!Steven and Connie. Jasper, Lapis, and Peridoot included!))
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

Early Fall was such a beautiful time in beach city. Especially when it was just before evening and the sun was about to go down. The sun would shine through the leaves on the trees which were just beginning to change their color, they would make the streets beneath them light up all sorts of magnificent colors.

But Steven's favorite part had to be when the leafs would fall into the shallow waters of the ocean. Most would float back to shore with the waves, but the occasional few would drift off to sea. He wondered sometimes if all those years ago, Lapis and Jasper could see the leafs that floated away. He always meant to ask them, but would easily forget once he saw them again.

"Hey Steven?" Connie asked. They were both sitting on the beach and watching the waves go by. This had been one of the young couple's pass times when they weren't fighting monsters.

"Yeah, Connie?" He responded. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"I like this." She started.

"Being with you it's... amazing. It makes me want to stay like this, with you, forever." She sighed. Steven his girlfriend's smile, her breath, her heartbeat, and the space around them as they were one.

"Connie..." He said building up the courage to ask her.

"Yes Steven?"

"Lets stay like this." he says. "Lets stay together."

Stevonnie felt a smile pull at her lips.

"I would really like that Steven..." Connie thought to him, the smile faded from Stevonnie's face as they defused.

"But you know why we can't do that." she says holding his hands. The two were both 16 years old now. Though Connie's parents knew a lot about the gem missions she went on with Steven, they still haven't told them about Stevonnie and soon it would become more of a problem then it already was.

Steven made a disappointed face.

"I think we need to tell them soon. It's becoming harder to stay undone." he says. That much was true. Steven and Connie were fusing a lot more and each time they fused they would stay together longer than the last time. It was getting hard to be apart for too long, and they would often fuse by accident.

"What?! Steven you saw how bad my parents freaked out when they found out I was going on missions with you. They still need to know exactly what I did when we go fighting together. They'll think Stevonnie is totally inappropriate!" Connie said freaking out a bit.

Steven looked down and then back at her about to say something. Just then a car horn beeped and it was Mr. Maheswaran coming to pick her up.

"We'll talk more about it tomorrow. See you then at 4?" She asked. Steven smiled a little.

"Yeah, see you then." He says. She kissed his cheek and grabbed Rose's sword then headed to the car.

After she had left, Steven went back to the temple, thinking about a lot of stuff on the walk back. When he got there Garnett was chilling on the couch.

"Howdy, bang!" She said and made a shooting motion with her hand.

"Oh, Hey garnet..." He said.

"What's wrong Steven?" She asked, sensing his distress. He sighed and sat down next to her.

"Can... I ask you something?" He asked.

"About?" She crossed her legs and looked over to the young man. He twiddled his thumbs and looked down until he found a way to speak what he wanted.

"When did Sapphire and Ruby decide they wanted stay you?", Garnet was a bit surprised.

"Where is this coming from, Steven?", Steven let out another sigh.

"Well... me and Connie have been fusing a lot and each time we fuse we stay together longer than the last time." He starts. Garnet stays straight faced.

"Also its getting a lot harder to stay apart. And I know we're only supposed to fuse in emergencies, but when we're together it's almost like we should never be apart. Then when we're apart we feel like we're missing a piece of ourselves. And also we sometimes accidently fuse. Like if we are holding hands, or say something at the same time, and sometimes when we laugh it happens." He says going a mile a minute.

Garnet fixed her glasses.

"I see..." she said after a bit of silence. She looked over at Steven with a big smile.

"This is fantastic!" she says. He was confused.

She took Steven's hand and took off her glasses so she was looking at him face to face.

"Steven, you are so incredibly lucky to live on earth were if you two decided to you and Connie could be fused forever and I will support any decision that you and Connie make."

Steven teared up and hugged her, pressing his face into her physical manifestation of a chest. Garnet placed a hand on his back and smiled a tearing up herself.

They stayed like that for a while before she patted his head and had him look up at her.

"Now... I think the big donuts is still open if a certain someone wants to go get a Boston cream and chocolate glazed before it closes."

Steven giggles as his guardian ruffled his hair.

"You know me so well!" he exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter two_**

* * *

Connie got inside the car and stuffed the big pink sword sheathed in its protective scabbard, inside the back seat. Mrs. Maheswaran winced a bit and made a face, never fully gotten used to the idea that her daughter had become a warrior for "some sort of crystal alien league" as she and her husband have been calling it when their daughter wasn't around.

"Hey mom." Connie said as she strapped herself in.

"Hello Connie. How was your mission?" She asked. Connie tucked her hair behind her ear. Steven and Connie had been taking missions on by themselves lately, nothing way too big. They were mainly just routine check ups on old sites they and the gems had already taken care of.

"Pretty good, just routine though. We had a few corrupted gems we needed to bubble, but it was nothing Stevonnie couldn't take care of. After that we practiced our swordsmanship with Pearl.", Connie said as she slipped on a hoodie.

"What's Stevonnie?" Mrs. Maheswarn asked, more worried then curious.

"Stevonnie is what we call one of our combination moves. Its sorta like a back flip mixed with a round house kick.", It was scary how well Connie could lie. It wasn't a trait she was proud to have, but it was one she thought would be necessary to have later in life.

"Oh alright." Mrs. Maheswarn sighed, a bit relived that "Stevonnie" wasn't anything too inappropriate. She immediately thought of something else to change the topic.

"I saw your report card today young lady. You're going to have to get your grades up if you want to make it to Harvard!"

Connie hated when her parents would mention Harvard. Its where they met and where their families have gone to collage in past years. Though they had never said it up front, that was always the main goal for her. Its why they worked her so hard ever since 3rd grade, so that one day she could be right where they were. But had no one asked what Connie wanted? When she was younger (before Steven came into her life) Harvard was all she thought about and all she strove for, but now... things were different. And honestly, she wasn't even sure if she _wanted_ to go to collage.

"B-But, I'm getting A's and B's!" Connie said with a little bit of irritance.

"Exactly! You have to be getting all A's in each of your classes! When we go home I want two hours of quiet study. One before dinner and-"

"-one after. I know the routine." Connie says, she crosses her arms and looks out the window. There was a bit of silence before Mrs. Maheswarn opened her mouth a bit to talk.

"Then after my studies, I have to 30 minutes of internet then its time for bed." Connie said cutting her off. It was quiet again.

"Do I really pester you that much?" Priyanka asked her daughter. Connie didn't respond.

When they pulled up to the drive way, Connie grabbed her sword from the back of the car and wen't to do what was needed, without talking to her mother.

* * *

Sometime after Steven had gone to bed, Garnet called everyone outside for a meeting.

"Yes Garnet, what is it?" Peridot asked, sticking her hands in the lime green 'Sprite' hoodie she was wearing. She really didn't need it, but it was a gift from Steven so she would wear it forever.

"Its about Steven." she says as she fixed her glasses.

"What is it! Is he hurt?!" Lapis and Pearl asked in almost complete unison. The two glared at each other in annoyance.

"No he isn't hurt." Garnet replied, crossing her arms.

"Then why are we here instead of in the temple!" Jasper demanded as she tossed the sleeping amethyst over her shoulder.

"Calm down Cheeto-puff." Garnet said with a sigh. Jasper growled and crossed her arms, Amethyst snores seeming to grow louder by the second.

"Steven and Connie have been fusing quite frequently, besides from being in battle.", Lapis and Jasper both changed their position awkwardly, fusion still being a bit of a rough area between them.

Pearl had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Oh my... that would explain earlier today..." She says quietly.

"Hm?", Garnets head cocked to the side and looked towards her. Pearl looked down and put a hand to her mouth, almost like she was deep in thought.

"After Steven and Connie came back from their mission, Connie was supposed to have her fighting session with me. I was surprised to see that instead of the two separately, Stevonnie had showed up. They claimed that they wanted to work on their battle skills whilst a fusion, so I didn't think much of it. Though now that I think about it, not only did they show up fused they left that way as well." Pearl explained.

"Just as I suspected... Gems, don't be surprised if Stevonnie makes more of an appearance at the temple and on missions. If they keep going on this trail long enough, soon they wont want to be apart at all." Garnet says as she looks away.

"What? Garnet, I don't think this is been thought through thoroughly." Peridot says.

"Shes actually right Garnet. Don't you think that Steven and Connie fusing permanently is a little... inappropriate for their age?" Pearl asks.

"Steven and Connie are fine!" Garnet suddenly barks, shocking the group.

"They're a perfect team, even more so then myself. Stevonnie will be a great crystal gem and an asset to us in the long wrong.", with that Garnet walked away, presumably telling them that the meeting was over.

"Geeze, whats her problem..." Jasper mumbled.

* * *

 **an: Because I got more then expected I made another chapter early! Can I get maybe 10 more reviews, and some predictions in exchange for a 2,000 word chapter?...**


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Dreams

**_Chapter Three_**

 ** _Bad Dreams_**

* * *

 _"Steven?! Steven!" Connie yelled after getting freed from her temporary cell. Panic started to override her. Her heavy, pink, metal boots clunked on the ships floor. Her white dress, a bit tattered now, swayed with her and the movements of her body. The flower crown she had been wearing was wilted and petals were falling off._

 _"STEVEN!" she screamed as tears started to flow. They got into some of her fresh wounds and stung, but she was too worried to care._

 _"Connie? Connie!" she heard a faint voice call._

 _"S-Steven?!..." she yelled, wanting to see if her partner was near._

 _"Connie!", he yelled again. She quickly turned on her heels and ran towards the voice. Through various twist and turns she felt as though she was going slower and that she would never find him. Her tears began to cloud her vision and all she could see was the faint figure of Stevonnie's face, looking scared and confused._

 ** _Beep! Beep!_**

Connie sprung awake, sweat dripping from her and her heart racing. She looked down at her cloths, no white dress. She slowly ran a hand through her damp hair, no flower pedals.

"A dream... Just a dream..." she said as she tried to catch her breath. She looked over to her beeping phone, relived that it was just over 5 am. After silencing the alarm she went to take a shower and get dressed.

As she got through her daily morning routine she still felt uneasy, something about that dream had startled her. She made a point to go talk to Garnet about it after school.

When she was done with her shower and teeth brushing she went to get dressed. She put on a pair of blue jeans with, some converse, a purple "Spirit Morph Saga" tee shirt, and a grey hoodie. She quickly went downstairs to grab her sword fighting attire out of their laundry room so that after school got out she could go straight to the Temple.

While she stuffed the outfit into her bag she accidentally heard the beginning of a conversation between her parents.

"I just... I don't know Doug. I feel like she might be hiding something from us." Pyrinka said quietly.

"What teenager isn't?" Her father said with a chuckle. Though her parents could be very strict, her father was defiantly the more laid back of the two.

"Our daughter isn't _just_ some teenager though!" Pyrinka said with some force. Doug let out a sigh.

"If it bothers you that much, why don't you ask the gems about what Steven and Connie do together? They seem to be very open to us, especially the Pearl one. Weren't you two on good terms?", there was a small bit of silence before Pyrinka spoke again.

"Hm... I guess you're right. It wouldn't hurt to ask..."

"Will you be telling Connie about this?" Doug asked.

"Hm? Oh. Probably not, what she doesn't know wont harm her.", after their short Conversation the subject was changed to normal breakfast chatter about the weather or work.

Quickly, Connie whipped out her phone and sent a text to Steven.

 _CM: we have a problem!_

* * *

When Steven woke up it was a lot earlier then usual, but after the dream he had he DEFIANTLY wouldn't be going back to sleep. When he walked out of his room he was surprised to see his crystal gem family in the kitchen.

"What are you guys-" he paused to take a yawn "-doing up?" he asked.

"We always gather before a mission." Lapis said drinking some of the tea pearl made, trying to wake up a bit. It was true that gems didn't need sleep to regenerate energy into their bodies, but when Lapis, Peri, and Jasper each became apart of the gems Steven had showed them what sleep was and each had gotten slowly addicted to it.

Steven perked up almost immediately.

"A mission! Can I go?!" He asked, as he took a seat. Lapis smiled and got up to make Steven breakfast.

"Its in the middle of the Atlantic ocean, and I'm like 80 percent sure you need air to breath." she says as opens a can of tomato soup (the only thing she knew how to make) with her water powers.

"Uuuuggggghhhhh!" he moaned as he slunk against the table.

"Don't worry, we shouldn't be long. Its just Lapis, Amethyst, and myself." Garnet says as she hands Steven a bowl. He gives a smile up at her, then felt a buzz in his pocket.

He turned it on and read it.

 _CM: we have a problem!_

Steven looked a bit concerned.

 _SU: ?_

Pearl looked over at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Steven looked up and shrugged, then

 _CM: my mom wants to know more about our missions!_

Her text only furthered his confusion. He started replying back.

 _SU: the gems already told her almost everything tho?..._

 _CM: ABOUT OUR PERSONAL MISSIONS!_

His face when almost pale white and he felt a giant lump in his throat.

"Steven? Whats wrong dude?" Amethyst asked. All of their eyes were now on the teenage boy.

As if something snapped in him Steven dropped his phone and started running around screaming.

* * *

 **an: Geez guys you don't mess around...**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

* * *

It took the better part of an hour for them to try and calm Steven down. The poor boy was stuttering all over the place.

"If Connie's parents find out w-we'll-"

"Shhh Steven." Garnet says, she takes his and and puts her hand on the side of his face. She made him look her in the eyes again.

"No one is going to keep you from being Stevonnie." Garnet says reassuringly, she wipes the tears from his chubby cheeks.

"We'll crush them if they try." Jasper said as she balled up a fist and hit the palm of her hand. Steven got even more worried.

"No, we wont." Lapis said to her a bit harshly. She went over and poured Steven his soup.

Peridot rolled her eyes as she continued with her coffee and played her game on Steven's game-boy.

"I honestly don't see the problem here, we just explain to the Connie Mom what fusion is and move on with our lives." Peridot says then drinks her coffee.

"Peri's right bro, just chill and go with the motion." Amethyst adds. She grabs the empty soup can and eats it.

"That's what I do." She said with her mouth full. Pearl made a face at her and went back to tidying up the kitchen. Steven looked down at his hands then back at the group.

"But what if-"

"No what ifs." Garnet cut off.

"We will sit down and talk to her mother and you and Connie will come in and show her that she has nothing to be worried about, okay?"

Steven's heart rate decreased.

"Okay..." he said after a while. After everyone was done with what each of them needed to do in the kitchen Garnet, Amethyst, and Lapis left to go scour the ocean for what ever it was that was disturbing with humanities everyday life.

Steven went and slumped on the couch, now that summer was over and Connie was back in school again he would easily get bored. He would go over and hang out at the big donuts, but ever since Lars and Sadie left for collage it wasn't the same.

Pearl walked over to him and sat a hand on his back.

"Whats wrong Steven, are you still worried about Connie's mom finding out about Stevonnie?" she asked sincerely.

"No. Well, yes. But not right now." he says as he grabs at one of the throw pillows and hugs it against his chest. Pearl looked a bit confused.

"Then what is it?" she asked again. Steven sighed and sat up.

"Well... all my friends are at school during the day and when it finally becomes evening everyone has work to do." he says with a bit of annoyance in his voice. Pearl started to remember the time Steven had first wanted to go to school. They had even tried to make there own for Steven to learn it, long story short the got Lapis in the end.

"Well maybe we can admit you to a school." Pearl says. Steven's eyes lit up.

"Really!" he asked.

"We'll have to talk to your father and find one near by, but I don't see why not." she added. Steven brightened up emidotly then hugged Pearl.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he said. Pearl laughed and hugged back.

* * *

Within the next few hours it had become time to get ready for Stevonnie's introduction.

On the car ride there Connie was really on edge.

"Mom?" she finally said. Her mother looked towards her for a second then back to the road.

"Yes what is it?" she asked, trying to pay attention.

"Do you like Steven and his family?" she asked. Connie's mom tensed up a bit. She thought a bit about what she was going to say.

"They're very... different from us." she managed to choke out.

"But that doesn't automatically make them bad people.", Connie looked away still not really wanting to talk to her. She was still sort of angry that her mom would go behind her back and try to find out about her personal life. It seemed between her mother and her dad she had no privacy at all.

When they pulled up to the beach Pyrinka was about to say something when Connie immediately got out of the car and slammed the door behind her.

Connie got about 6 feet away from the car when she heard-

"Excuse me young lady!" her mother yelled. Connie clutched the helm of Rose's sword, she let out a soft growl before turning on her heels and looking at her mother who had become only about three feet away from her.

Steven had saw them pull up and had yelled out to the gems that they were there. They all started to pile out side and began to walk the twenty or so feet to Connie and her mother.

Connie looked down not wanting to look her mother in the eye.

"Yes?" she asked softly, trying to hide all levels of anger.

"I don't know what has gotten into you lately!" Dr. Maheswaran began.

"This isn't like you at all-"

"How would you know?!" Connie yelled, shocking her mother.

The gems stopped and looked at them. None of them had actually heard Connie yell in _anger_.

"You have no idea what I'm actually like! You only know what _I've_ had to tell you." Connie says in irritance, her voice growing louder.

Pyrinka was insulted. Never in a million years had she thought that her daughter would back talk to her. She raised a hand and in one swift motion, slapped Connie's cheek.

Shock rippeled through everyone on that beach, including Connie. None of the gems moving.

Connie's hand drifted up to her stinging cheek as her mother ranted on. Her head going a mile a minute.

"Pay attention!" Dr. Maheswaran lifted her arm again and got half way before Connie grabbed at her wrist stopping her. Connie's eyebrows furrowed together and stared at her mother with a rage boiling inside her.

Pyrinka tried to move her arm but no avail.

"Steven get inside." Pear said.

"But why-"

"Get inside Steven." Garnet repeated. Steven was about to protest again before Connie let go of her mothers arm and sprinted away from her and passed the gems. Lion had been a bit behind Steven, and that was her target.

Swiftly, she hopped on his back.

"Yah!" she called. Lion's eyes glowed and he roared, a pink portal popping up and in a flash both were gone.

* * *

 ** _an: Happy Halloween! Here's some angst._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Four_**

* * *

It took a while for Dr. Maheswaran's anger to wind down. Then it took even longer when Mr. Maheswaran had gotten a phone call and rushed over to the temple.

"This all you _gems_ fault! _You're_ the reason she got all these crazy thoughts in her head." Doug went on as he paced around the living room area.

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven stayed in the temple awaiting word from the newest members. They had gone out looking for Connie while they staid back and tried to calm the Maheswarns.

Pryinka started getting more worked up.

"If she hadn't started hanging out with, with _Steven_ -"

"That's enough!" Garnet said standing up, obviously towering over them. The shut their mouths immediately.

"We had nothing to do with Connie's outbreak! Maybe if you had let her have a say in her own life she wouldn't have done this and we all wouldn't be worried sick over her.", Garnet reached up and fixed her glasses.

"And whether or not you two decide to realize that Connie has found her happiness with us, with _Steven_ , is your choice."

The Maheswarans both looked at each other.

"To think that this all started with Stevonnie..." Pearl says almost under her breath. Pryinka looked over to her, having heard it.

"Stevonnie? You mean that fight move that Steven and Connie do?" she asked. They gems looked over to Pryinka confused and sorta amused

"A fight move? Is that what she's been telling you?" Amethyst says giggling. Pearl looks over and growls at Amethyst, she quickly went quiet.

Garnet looks over at Steven.

"So that's what you've been telling them?" she asked, Steven blushed bright red. Garnet shook her head a bit then looked back at the Maheswarans.

"Stevonnie isn't a fight move, they're a fusion." Garnet answers. As expected, both Dr. and Mr. Maheswaran were confused. Pearl stood up and readied her self for a full length explanation.

A projection shot from her gem as she began. Two figures stood together.

"Fusion, in our culture, is when two beings merge together to create a completely separate being.", the figures quickly phased into a bigger person with two extra arms. The projection then disappeared.

"The fusion will usually have a mixed personality between the two gems that combined. Usually fusion is a practiced only used for dire emergencies, the exception being Garnet who stays fused all of time because of personal reasons." Pearl finished, she went back and sat down. Garnet crossed her arms.

"Fusion is also an extremely hard thing to master. It takes a lot of dedication to your partner and has to be with someone you trust and really care about." Amethyst adds, she giggled a bit.

"In a way, Connie is like a fusion of you two." she says.

"So, fusions are like children?" Doug asks, he goes and sits next to his wife holding her hand.

"Yes and no. A fusion is the person you and that someone you trust have built together. Its more like a well founded relationship, revolved around trust, love, and dedication to the partner." Garnet answers.

Pyrinka furrowed her eyes together in annoyance and frustration.

"I still, don't understand how this has anything to do with my daughter." she says. Garnet looked over to Steven, and everyone else fallowed suit.

When he realized it was his turn to answer, he felt a lump rise to his throught before speaking.

"Well, like Garnet said before Stevonnie is me and Connie's fusion. She's the person we are and who we want to be." he says stuttering a bit from nervousness. He clutches he gem.

"We've been spending a lot of time together as her, and its become to a point where neither of us wants to be alone anymore.", Steven with out realizing started to smile.

"We really love being Stevonnie and if we could we'd be together forever.", he let go of his gem and blushed.

"But Connie was afraid that if we told you about Stevonnie or if you found out about her on accident, you wouldn't think she was appropriate and we wouldn't be allowed to fuse anymore.", he looked back up at the Maheswarans.

"Does she really think that of us?" Doug said quietly and looked over to his wife.

At that moment the 'Connie Search Party' as Steven was calling it, warped in. Everyone's eyes went towards them in hope of good news. Mr and Mrs Maheswaran stood up, holding each others hand/arm closely.

"We found her." Jasper said, the look of aggrivation plastered on her face. Her arms were crossed and she stood defensively, obviously a bit ticked off.

"But she refuses to talk with us!" Lapis adds in. The Maheswarans looked at each other, sad and anxious.

As if on que Garnet looked over to Steven for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"You know what you need to do." she says to him.

Steven furrowed his brows and put on a stern face. He nodded to Garnet and stood up, walking to the warp pad.

* * *

Connie burrowed her head further into the fluffy, pink, loin fur. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying. The only thing really helping her to calm down was Lion's purring that would vibrate the ground and run through her body and the view.

Connie had Lion transport her to a beach that she heard Steven talk about what felt like a long time ago. She sat on the cliff looking back at the lovely water falls and at the calming ocean, trying to lose herself in the moment and forget about everything that was weighing on her mind.

"Connie!" She heard a familiar voice yell. She looked up to see her teddy bear boyfriend Steven, running towards her.

"Steven?" she asked. She sat up, then rubbed her eyes trying to rid herself of the tears.

Steven didn't notice his gem start glowing or when he engulfed her into a big hug. Connie felt herself melt into the hug, a wave of warmth washing over her. Though tears still fell, she smiled.

As quick as they were there, they were gone. The tall and mighty form of love and trust right where they once were.

Stevonnie looked at her hands, legs and feet. They had resolved to calling themselves she now. They wanted to people to know that Stevonnie was one separate person, made up of two different people. And the experience that they were, was one they made together and helped grow into a unique being.

" _I'm_ Stevonnie _._ " she whispered, tears slowly dripping from her eyes. The fusion elapsed her hands together and brought them to her chest. The two teenagers that made up her mind, body and soul were together now.

"And _I'm_ going to stay Stevonnie.", a smile spread across her cheeks.

When Stevonnie was about to turn back, more voices called their names. When she turned around the gems and Connie's parents where stumbling out of the jungle.

When Stevonnie saw Connie's parents she was worried and nervous, she wanted to know how they were going to take seeing her.

Mr and Mrs. Mahewaran looked at Stevonnie, and for the first time realized that what they were seeing wasn't there daughter or Steven. It was a completely different person standing in front of them.

Garnet placed a hand on both of their shoulders, indicating that it was time for them to meet her.

They both took steady steps over to Stevonnie, who had her head up steady and hands interlaced with each other. When the got up to her Pyrinka was the first one to talk.

"Is... she in there?" she asked quietly. Stevonnie teared up and nodded.

"Yes. And she's really, really ashamed for how she was acting." she said. Stevonnie scratched the back of her head and looked away.

"She also wants to apologize. She wants to talk to you guys about what goes on in her life, but you can make it really hard to talk about anything sometimes. You always push stuff onto her and a lot of the time she doesn't even want to do it, she does it so that you won't be disappointed in her." she added.

Stevonnie felt a hand grab her own. She looked over to see Pyrinka and Doug's teary faces, Pyrinka holding her hand gently.

"We are so sorry that we made you feel that way Connie..." Pyrinka said quietly, talking to her directly. She reached up and dried her tears.

"We never wanted you to feel like you cant trust us." Doug added.

From deep inside Stevonnie, Connie's true emotions and personality started to break. Stevonnie started crying hard.

"Did you even ask if _I_ wanted to go to Harvard? You never asked _me_ what _I_ wanted to do with _my_ life! You always just assume that _I'm_ just like you, but I'm not!" she said through sobs.

Stevonnie broke up and Connie stood there in front of Steven. Her eyes red and puffy and she was nearly a waterfall. Mr and Mrs. Maheswaran pulled there daughter in for a hug and sat there crying and embracing each other.

Steven watched them crying still, when ever he and Connie pulled apart he could still feel the lingering of her emotions. Sorta like when you take off a bracelet, but still feel it there.

"Incredible." Pearl says. She looks over to Garnet.

"But how did you know that Stevonnie would help solve the situation?" she asked. Garnet crossed her arms.

"Connie finds strength in Stevonnie. Its the one time that she can truly say and do what she wants in confidence. If they weren't together when Mr and Mrs Maheswaran walked up to them, Connie would have never told them how she really feels.", Garnet shifted a bit.

"Impressive, but how did you know they would of fused in the first place?" Peridot questioned. Garnet looked over at Steven.

Steven caught her glance and smiled at her. He waved a little.

"Because..." She smiled. "That's exactly what we would do."

 _"They both have a long way before they can fuse permanently."_ Sapphire started.

" _But with our guidance, they'll be the most amazing fusion in the galaxy."_ Ruby added feeling a smile pull to garnets face.

* * *

 **an: You wanted longer chapters and I did my best! I'm sorry if this chapter is a mess I feel like it might be. Please leave some nice constructive criticism in the reviews please. And if you don't have any criticism then please add in some more predictions or ideas to further the story!**


	6. The Begining Of The First School Day

**_Chapter Five_**

* * *

A week had passed from Stevonnie's dramatic introduction. Things started settling down and Stevonnie made more of an appearance in the Maheswaran's lives, but not much. That was only because at the moment Connie was grounded for a week, after worrying her parents. It was Friday now and she was officially un-grounded.

After this, life was certainly going to get more difficult. It was a definite that now that Connie and Steven had sorted their feelings out for each other and that Stevonnie had been fully accepted by Connie's parents (more or less), the two would stay fused for nearly all of the time they had together. It would make it so separation would become unbearable, but according to garnet that will end up helping their relationship strengthen. As the saying goes: absence makes the heart grow fonder, or in this case the fusion stronger.

Connie rubbed her eyes and yawned as she walked down the stairs, feeling especially tired that morning.

Her bad dreams were getting worse and worse, and sometimes they weren't even bad at all. She had resulted to just labeling them as bad dreams because the feeling she would get after having them always made her a bit unsettled. She didn't usually get them all the time either, sometimes they were just normal dreams then all of the sudden that bad feeling would hit her again.

As she pulled on her hoodie she attempted to shake it off, making a mental note to talk to the gems about it later.

"Mom.." she yawned as she made a turn into the kitchen.

"I'm going to need more bandages and hair-" she stopped when she saw the scene in front of her. Her mom and dad were sitting at the table having a nice conversation with Steven.

"-ties... What are you doing here Steven?" she asked as she took a seat next to her dad. She would of sat next to Steven, but for fear of fusing accidentally she thought it was better to sit next to her dad until she woke up fully.

"I'm going to your school now!" he said excitedly. Connie smiled big.

"That's great Steven! But uh... you wont know anything?" She says puzzled.

"Yeah I know, but you do!" he says, she seemed confused. Her parents smiled as they looked over to her.

"We've been doing our research and we know that its very hard for you two to stay apart." Doug started, shifting a bit in his seat. Though Stevonnie was going to be a valid part in their lives now and they couldn't avoid it, he still felt very protective of his daughter. He didn't like to think about how close they would be now, but he knew that it was something that he would have to accept.

"And your studies have started to decrease because of it." Pyrinka added, taking a sip from her tea. Doug cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So what we're trying to say is-"

"There letting us go to school as Stevonnie from now on!" Steven blurted. Connie's eyes lit up.

"Really!", She looked back at her parents. They nodded.

"Yes, the paper work is all done now all you need to do is get ready." Doug says. Connie stood up starry eyed, and went over and hugged Steven. The bright light glowed as they phased into each other.

When Stevonnie opened her eyes Mr and Mrs Maheswaran were look at her funny.

"There is no way you're leaving the house like that young lady!" Doug abruptly said. Stevonnie looked down and saw that she was wearing a combination of the cloths Connie and Steven were wearing, but the shirt was cut off in the middle and the shorts were really small.

Stevonnie blushed as she realized how exposed she was.

"Hehe, oops." She says a bit embarrassed. Then as if something snapped, Stevonnie gasped and dashed upstairs.

When she got up there she dug through Connie's closet trying to find a certain dress.

"No, No, Yes! Here it is!" she says as she pulled out a dress. It was white and looked like it would fall down to her knees or lower thigh, a pink belt going across the waist and a flower pattern imprinted on the bottom of the hem. Stevonnie held it against her and realized it would fit perfectly.

Connie had bought the dress online and was really upset when it had come a size too big. The chest size about a cup or too bigger then hers, and it was clearly meant for someone with long legs. But she kept it in there just for the dream that one day she would grow into it. Now, having remembered it through Connie's memories, Stevonnie realized that it would be the perfect size for her.

When she was finished dressing herself she went downstairs, in a pair of Mrs. Maheswarn's flats because none of Connie's fit her. She had found a stretchy, pink, shawl sweater and slung it over her shoulders.

"Buy Mr and Mrs Mom and Dad!" she called as she ran from the house, the door slamming behind her.

"You know..." Doug started with a sip of his coffee.

"I don't think I'll get used to that."

* * *

When Stevonnie started to pull up to the school she started getting anxious, she couldn't wait to see her classmates and teachers. Though she knew the school like the back of her hand, everything felt new and exciting.

As she hopped off lion she patted his main.

"See you after school, boy." she says. Lion gave a soft roar and plopped down on the street, deciding to nap until he needed to bring her to the temple.

Stevonnie started walking into the school, carrying Connie's book bag. Every so often she'd see someone stop and stare at her in awe, mouth dropping. She just dismissed it as new kid fever, it would leave shortly as it was there.

She realized when walking to the main office that it would look suspicious if she just knew were all her classes were.

She grabbed some kids arm and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey, Do you know where the office is?" she asked.

His eyes went wide and he stuttered for a bit before fainting.

* * *

 **an: Did you honestly think I was going to end this story?**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven_**

* * *

Stevonnie was in a panic, if she didn't have a better hold of herself she would of split right there and then. She was so nervous that she would get into trouble that she was on the brink of tears.

"I'm so so so sorry! I don't know what happened! I just went to go talk to him about where the office was-"

"Its fine dear, don't worry about it!" the nurse said trying to surpass a chuckle. She was an older women, around 55 to 60 years.

"B-But that kid-" Stevonnie stuttered.

"He will be fine dear, he's just a bit shell shocked." the second nurse said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Stevonnie was confused.

"Huh? Why would he...?", she blushed when she finally got it.

"Oh..." she says. The older nurse smiled and shook her head.

"The office is down that hall and to your left, you cant miss it." she says as she pushed Stevonnie away a bit.

"But what about the kid?" She asked, still worried about him.

"Hes fine, you need to get to class.", she pushed her into the hallway and waved good bye.

Stevonnie took the hint and headed her way to the office. When she got there a women at a desk with her he head deep in a book, was there.

"Hello I'm-"

"New kid?" he asked cutting her off, with out looking up from her book.

"Er, yes-"

"Here's your schedule, it should tell you were all your classes are." she says coldly. Stevonnie took the paper from her and left.

' _Well she was rude.'_ Steven thought.

 _'A lot of people will act like that here, you'll learn to get used to it.'_ Connie replied.

When Stevonnie got to her first period English, all eyes were on her. She felt her chest tighten up and her breath get fast, not used to the attention. The teacher smiled kindly.

"Seems that we have our newest Student." she says. She was a short blonde woman with glasses and had the usual teacher attire; beige sweater, grey pants, a pair of flats (purple), and smile on her face. She looked no older then 25.

"You can have a seat right over there." She says, pointing to an empty desk. Stevonnie was relived when she didn't have to say her name aloud. She could already feel the glares burning into her skin.

She sat down and crossed her legs nicely, trying her best to be apart of the class.

* * *

 **an: Sorry to end it there I'm in a bit of a writers block and I couldn't really focus much. But please keep telling me how I can improve! Again, really sorry for the short chapter, I was just feeling really guilty for not updating in forever.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight_**

* * *

Stevonnie was especially quiet in the car ride to the temple. Greg played with the steering wheel a bit.

"So... how was your first day?" hoping to draw some excitement from her. Greg had known about them wanting to stay fused for a while now, maybe even longer then the gems did.

Stevonnie made more and more of a presets in his life after the first time they fused in front of him. In the past year actually (before Connie had told her parents) it was a rare occurrence to only see one of them. He didn't really mind though. He liked having Stevonnie around, because anything that made Steven happy he would try to be supportive of. Besides, he had always wondered what it would be like to have a daughter.

"Oh?" she said slipping out of it. She sighed.

"It went alright I suppose. I was really happy to be together all day, but the kids were kind of-"

"Gross, Annoying, Mean?" he asked cutting her off and looking over at her with a look. Stevonnie laughed.

"I was going to say strange, but yeah." she said then went a bit quiet again.

"Quiet a few people found my locker though.", she looked over at her bag that was sitting next to lion.

"Uh oh, did they vandalize it?" he asked worriedly. Stevonnie pressed her lips into a tight line, and furrowed her eyebrows a little.

After lunch she had went back to her locker to grab something, but the front of it was plastered with little cards and hearts on it. Each of them confessing their love to her or demanding dates/giving numbers. When she opened the locker even more notes, drawings, and gifts fell out. She didn't want to be rude and hurt anyone's feelings so she just put them in her bag and took them with her.

"Not exactly..."

"If you want, me and the Maheswarans can talk-", Stevonnie shook her head furiously.

"No no no no! This is the longest _we've_ stayed together in public! I cant risk losing that!" She said, slipping up a little. She wrapped her arms around herself, almost like if she held onto herself that she wouldn't split up. Greg smiled and placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair up a bit.

"Its alright, don't worry. I wont bring it up again."

* * *

"I don't understand why she doesn't just burn em all herself." Amethyst says as she eats a box of chocolates that Stevonnie had gotten from someone. She stuffs the rest of the cardboard box in her mouth. She tosses an armful of the papers in the pit of lava.

"That's what you would of done."

She had asked them to get rid of the notes after she read them, most of them made her uncomfortable but she knew that these were words straight from peoples hearts. It didn't feel right not reading them all.

Garnet came up behind her as she carried the rest of the tokens of affection. She starts dumping them in.

"Stevonnie isn't like me, though. Her personality and thought process is different from mine, also shes a lot younger then I am.", she looked down at the final bouquet of flowers then tossed them in.

"Has she started her training yet?" Ame asked, looking up at her. Garnet crossed her arms.

"Not yet, but she will. Right now she just needs to get a feel of how its like to be a permanent fusion. After that, we'll work on how not to come undone under pressure.", Amethyst sighs and looks back down at the burning pile of papers.

"But how do you know this isn't a phase?" she asks. Garnet clenched her fist and crossed her arms tight. She changed her position a bit. She watched as the last heart shaped card caught flame and burst into flames, nothing being left of it.

"I just know."

* * *

 **an: Reviews please! I love seeing what you guys have to say!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter Nine_**

* * *

"And stop."

Stevonnie immediately placed the sword to her side. Her breath was fast and she had a few marks on her where she got hit with a sword. She closed her eyes and sighed knowing what she did wrong. She had gotten slashed a couple times from the holo Pearls.

Usually this wouldn't be that big of a deal, but they had nicked her at vital areas on her body. If the slashes had been deeper she could of easily been seriously injured or maimed.

"I'm sorry Pearl. It wont happen again." she said, her back straight and her demeanor fierce. Pearl crossed her arms and gave a stern, but worried look.

"It better not, Stevonnie. Your skill level is way beyond what I had set. You really shouldn't have gotten hit so much.", she proceeded to pull a roll of bandages from her gem and let out a sigh.

"I thought you were more in sync then this, is something wrong?" Pearl asked as she wrapped the wounds. Stevonnie went quiet for a moment before answering.

"They are. Its just school is starting to cause a lot of stress between them.", Stevonnie flinched a little when Pearl started to bandage the cut on her arm right above her wrist.

"Go on..." Pearl says, genuinely curious. Stevonnie groaned internally.

"Well. Connie knows how to do the work and how to answer the problems, but Steven always wants to help out and gets the answers wrong which gets Connie mad because of the bad grade. Then in gym class we got yelled at for showing off after doing a hundred and thirty one handed pull ups, and the Maheswarns also expect _us_ to do very good in school because of Connie and-" Stevonnie groaned and threw herself backwards onto the ground. She put her hands over her face in annoyance.

She felt pearl go over and sit next to her.

"There there..." she said as she patted the top of her head.

"If its just trivial human work your worried about, then just ask me or Peridot to help you. And if Mr and Mrs Maheswaran are pressuring you too much then Garnet can tell them to back off a little."

Stevonnie smiled.

"Thanks Pearl..." she says quietly. Steven's phone then started to buzz from the benches. She qickly got up and rushed over to it.

"Oh I almost forgot, I have my lessons with Garnet now!" she quickly placed all pf her things in her bag and ran off to the warp pad.

"Great lesson Pearl! Bye, _I love you_!", and in a flash she was gone. Pearl looked over to the warp pad smiling, she let out a little laugh.

"I love you too, Stevonnie."

* * *

 _"She's late."_

 _"I know."_

 _"She was supposed to be here 12 minutes ago!"_

 _"I'm very aware."_

Garnet was standing at the top of Temple. She was waiting for Stevonnie to show up so they could start her lesson.

 _"Uuuugh! She doesn't need all of that practice with Pearl!" _Ruby thought in annoyance.

 _"Ruby, I know you want alone time with Stevonnie. I do too. But we need to be reminded that she is going to be a lot busier now that she's permanently fused."_ Sapphire explained.

 _"Besides, shes already here."_

Garnet looked to the side and saw the warp pad buzz and the teenage fusion was there. She was a bit sweaty and her hair was still in a braid from practice, but she was there.

"You're late." she says. Stevonnie hops off the warp pad and walks over to Garnet.

"I know, I'm really sorry." Stevonnie panted. Garnet placed a hand on her head and scruffed up her hair.

"Its fine.", Stevonnie smiled up at Garnet. She placed her bag next to the warp pad.

"So what are we doing first?" Stevonnie asked. She watched as Garnet sat down and crossed her legs.

"Meditation."

Stevonnie was confused. She raised her eyebrow and cocked her head to the side.

"Meditation? But I've never seen you meditate before.", Garnet placed a hand on either side of her legs and started to explain.

"Yes you have, but not in the traditional sense that you think. Meditation for fusions can happen at any time. Its when the two beings inside you, have a conversation.", Stevonnie sat next to her.

"Having conversations helps keep you together during times of stress, and offers solutions on how to fix current problems." Garnet added. Stevonnie nodded and closed her eyes.

 _"This feels a bit weird."_ Steven says.

 _"I know right."_ Connie adds, starting to feel the area around them.

 _"We haven't talked since yesterday..."_ , they both fell silent.

 _"Remember how that kid fell after he looked at us?"_ Steven asked. Stevonnie started giggling.

 _"Oh my gosh, it was like a scene out of an anime!"_ Connie replied.

Garnet looked over at Stevonnie when she saw her giggling and smiled.

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter Ten_**

* * *

Stevonnie sighed when the bell rang, finally it was her study hall! She grabbed her bag and started running to the courtyard of the school. She always saw a group of teenagers meditating or writing on their breaks there.

When she got to the court yard there was only one girl reading, despite it being a bit cold out.

She walked near her and sat her bag down.

"Hey, do you mind if I hang out here for a while?" She asked. One of them, a girl with her hair dyed bright green looked up at her and blushed a little.

"Sure I don't mind." she said in a bit of a mousy voice. Stevonnie smiled and sat next to her, making the girl blush brighter.

"I like your hair!" Stevonnie said to her, she grabbed at her long curly locks.

"I wish I could do something cool like that to my hair."

The girl looked over to her wide eyed behind her thick rimmed glasses.

"What! But you're hair is so pretty and perfect." the girl grabbed at her own hair.

"Mine doesn't grow much longer then this." she says sadly.

"Yeah, but long hair is a hassle. I kind of wish I could cut it, but my parents would never allow it. Well... maybe my dad might." Stevonnie said trailing off. The girl giggled a little.

"My name is Mari Rey. What's your's?" she asked. Stevonnie smiled wide.

" _We're_ Stevonnie!" she said, slipping up with out realizing. Mari cocked her head to the side.

"We're?..." she asked. Stevonnie went wide eyed a bit.

"Er, I meant my. My name is Stevonnie." she quickly fixed. Mari shrugged.

"So why did you come out here anyway?" Mari questioned. Stevonnie dug through her bag as she got a biscuit covered in jam that she had saved from lunch.

"To meditate.", she offered a biscuit to Mari.

"Want one?", Mari was hesitant but ended up taking the biscuit.

"Oh." she said as she took a bite. She turned to Stevonnie.

"Do you mind if I try it too?" she asked. The fusion shrugged and replied with a simple 'Why not'. Stevonnie closed her eyes and very quickly shut out the outside world.

 _"Okay Steven we need to talk about math class."_ Connie started.

 _"What about it?_ he asked.

 _"We cant keep rushing through these problems with out checking them!"_ Connie replied strictly. Steven groaned.

 _"Fine. I'll try to keep her from rushing through the problems, but you have to participate more!"_ he told. Connie was confused.

 _"What do you mean? We participate in class all the-"_

 _"I don't mean in class."_ he said cutting her off. Stevonnie sighed.

 _"Okay I know. I need to be more open with trying to make new friends. If I'm too afraid, then she's too afraid."_ Connie agreed. Stevonnie felt a smile pull to her cheeks.

 _"Great! Now she'll stop feeling so embarrassed when talking to people."_ Steven said in excitement. Connie felt Stevonnie's chest rise up when she laughed a little.

Mari looked over to Stevonnie.

"What's funny?" she asked her. Stevonnie opened her eyes and looked back at Mari.

"Oh, nothing really." She answered truthfully. Stevonnie looked over at the book Mari was reading.

"Oh I love that book!" she says.

"Really?" Mari asked. She nodded a little as she picked up the book.

"The Spirit Saga was one of my first favorites." she said looking at the cover. It was the first book of the series. She started to remember back when Connie and Steven first started to like each other, she smiled.

"Its how I came to be." she says gently. She handed the book back to Mari. Mari sighed before continuing the conversation.

"I hear ya dude. Sometimes I read a book and I feel completely content." she explains as she looks down at the cover.

"Yeah... That's what I meant." Stevonnie says. Mai grabbed her bag and placed it in.

"I have to go. I have to pick up my clarinet before school lets out.", Stevonnie got up and held out a hand to her.

"I'll go with you!"

Mari blushed again. She reached up and grabbed her hand.

"Alright."

* * *

 **AN: Thanks so much for the ongoing support guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter Nine_**

* * *

"So what's the mission for today?" Stevonnie asked as she pulled out her shield.

"Today Stevonnie, we're somewhere that is very sacred to fusions such as ourselfs." Garnet says.

It appeared to be that they were in a palace completely covered with mirror walls and stone floors. There were weapons laying around, but not many. Sometimes they would walk into rooms that were enormous, with mirrors on the ceiling as well.

Pearl smiles widely.

"She's right, Stevonnie!" she began.

"Long ago while fighting in the war, armies that served under your mother would practice fusion with their partners. As many as two to twenty gems would practice and train for fusion battles!" she exclaimed. Amethyst rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Its basically just a giant dance studio." Amethyst cut off Pearl before she went too in detail. Stevonnie stopped herself.

"But wouldn't that be like, taboo or something?" Stevonnie asked. Garnet shook her head no.

"Remember when we pearl says that we only fuse for emergency's?" Garnet asked, crossing her arms. Stevonnie nodded.

"That's what most gems usually do. Just because all gems have the capability to fuse romantically or platonically at will, doesn't mean they'll want to." Garnet replies to her.

"She's right Stevonnie, We-", just before pearl was about to give a lesson, music started playing. Everyone stopped and pulled out their weapons.

Stevonnie got in a crouching position and got Rose's sword out, but when the music grew louder she stopped and felt something pull inside her. The other gems started running off, but she stayed.

Amethyst looked back at Stevonnie.

"Dude are you coming?" she asked. She didn't reply, something wasn't right and she needed to leave right now.

 _"Whats going on with us?"_ Connie yelled mentally feeling them start to fall apart. Stevonnie started backing up and her gem began to glow a bright white.

"Stevonnie whats wrong!" Amethyst asked panicked.

 _"Somethings wrong here, we can't stay!"_ Steven finally said through Stevonnie, the white almost engulfing her. She started running back to the warp pad really fast with out looking back.

* * *

"So what are the warp pads again?" Mari asked. A week had gone by since that day and Stevonnie started to feel real discouraged. She didn't want to tell the gems, especially garnet, because she didn't want to be seen as immature or weak.

She she did something drastic and that she's never done before...

"I'm really glade you called at the time you did. I'm having problems with Lars and some girl time is really what I needed, er, that is if you are a girl Stevonnie." Sadi says, walking back into her living room with a bottle of wine.

Stevonnie had called the three girls she knew for a slumber party. Jenny, Sadi, and Mari. Mari and Jenny were braiding Stevonnie's abnormally long hair without any rhythm to it, while Stevonnie drank soda from a champagne glass. (The other girls drank the wine Sadi had, but Stevonnie didn't know if she felt comfortable with it).

"I hear ya girl. I love my boys, but sometimes I just need a break." Jenny says with a sigh. She shook her head when she started to think about Buck and Sour Cream. She had to turn her phone off so that Buck's constant texting didn't bother her.

Mari smiled, she had never been invited to a slumber party before and was really happy that her first one was with two cool college kids and the prettiest girl (or fusion) in school.

"I'm really happy you explained all of this fusion stuff to me." Mari spoke.

"Other wise it would of been way awkward if I got a crush on you.", Stevonnie giggled.

"Oh god those kids at school are relentless." Stevonnie said shaking her head. Jenny stopped mid braid and furrowed her eyebrows together.

"I still don't get it. Are you Steven and Connie or like what?" Jenny asked. Sadi grabbed Jenny's glass and filled it.

"I've been wondering that too. And what happens when you unfuse, do you like not exists?" Sadi added.

Stevonnie placed her drink down and thought it over.

"So, I represent a balance scale and on that scale there is Steven and Connie. And for the scale to be balanced, they need to be in total sync." she began. She made her hands look like a scale.

"When I'm together, I am their minds merged and create a whole different being from them with equal parts of their personality, memories, skills, ect. But they don't disappear all together.", she made one hand rise and the other lower.

"They can still speak to each other, and sometimes one of their personalities will start to leak.", she made her hands even out a little.

"But its all just a matter of team work really, but yes in a sense I am my own being... for the most part.", she grabbed her drink and sipped it.

"And I exist in the love Steven and Connie have for each other. So as long as Steven and Connie are together, I will never die.", the girls let out a soft 'awe'.

"How romantic!" Mari sighed.

"I want a relationship like that someday.." Sadi said blushing and smiling down at her cup. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Are we dyeing this girls hair or not?" Jenny suddenly blurted.

"Yes! I have all the bleach and dye we need, I think..." Mari says as she rushed over to her dufflebag.

"Wait, bleach?" Stevonnie said as she turned her head to Mari. Mira nodded as she pulled up two very big tubs of bleach.

"Yeah, the bleach will strip your hair of the pigment so we can put the pink in." Sadi says as she grabs one of the tubs of bleach and the duffle bag.

"Umm..." Stevonnie let out unsurly. Jenny grabs Stevonnie by the hand and started pulling her to the kitchen.

"Don't worry you'll be fine. It barley even hurts." Jenny said attempting to reassure her.

"UMM..."

* * *

 **an: review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter Nine_**

* * *

"Stop moving so much!" Jenny demanded as she pulled a brush through her hair.

"I'm sorry! I'm just nervous..." Stevonnie said as she moved around in her seat.

Mari looked over the fusion very carefully. It was the same face that Connie would make when she was doing her homework.

"It doesn't seem right..." she says. They had straightened Stevonnie's hair and it was super, super long. Her hair was at least twice the length she was. Sadi walked next to Mari.

"Its pretty but..."

"No I completely agree with you." Sadi cut off. Stevonnie ran a hand through it. She could see the soft pink hair that laid all around her, but had yet to see herself.

"So why don't we curl it?" Jenny suggested. Mari and Sadi gasped loudly and did a girlish scream, exclaiming how perfect it would look.

Stevonnie just gave a nervous smile and looked between the girls.

* * *

A few hours had past and Stevonnie couldn't sleep. At first she blamed it on the curling rolls in her head, but then she started to think about what happened on her last mission.

It made no sense! Steven and Connie hadn't broke under any pressure yet. They only time they defused was when they had too.

Yes it was true, Stevonnie wasn't around all the time. On week days after school they would have to split up so Connie could go home. They never liked it though. It always felt like getting out of a pool when you've gotten used to the water.

She sat up, a lone curler falling out of her hair. The tall fusion picked it up and looked over it, she clenched the round plastic into her fist.

"This isn't helping me." she said softly to herself. She placed the curler down and started taking them all out. When she was done she got up and began packing her things.

Mari easily woke up from the rustling of Stevonnie trying to pack up.

"Hm? Stevonnie?..." she said with a quiet yawn. Stevonnie looked back to the green haired girl.

"Oh, Sorry to wake you." she said bashfully. Mari shook her head and grabbed her glasses.

"What's going on?..." she asked. She blinked a few times before looking back to her friend. Stevonnie sighed and sat down next to her with a thud.

"I thought coming here and talking with you guys would make me feel better about what happened at the fusion temple." The tall form begun. Stevonnie pulled her knees to her chest.

"And even though I love being with you guys-"

"No no I get it." Mari cut off, she sat up and stretched her back a little.

"Sometimes friends aren't enough and you need to figure out problems on your own." Mari says. Stevonnie looked back at her for a second.

"When did you die your hair that blonde?" she suddenly asked. Mari blushed and brought her hand up to her hair.

"O-Oh.. before you headed to bed we lightened it. I was gonna dye it red bu-"

"I like it." Stevonnie interrupted. She smiled to her and brought her hand up to Mari's hair then brushed her hand through it.

"I think it suits you.", Mari went bright red and motioned her eyes down.

"Then I guess I'll keep it..." she says quietly. Mari looked to Stevonnie's hand almost like she wanted to hold it.

"Well..." The fusion begun with a sigh, she got up and stretched. Her white night gown lifted up as she stretched her arms.

"I'm gonna head out. I have to go see what happened at that temple." she says. Mari got up and grabbed her hand.

"I'll go with you!" she says with determination. Stevonnie was surprised by her sudden out burst but smiled anyway.

"Alright."

* * *

 **An: I'm sorry this is short, late, and sucky but my life has been a bit hectic at the moment.**


	13. Chapter 13: Anxiety Sucks

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

* * *

Stevonnie helped Mari off lion's back carefully. She was smiling wide and shaking in exhilaration.

"That was kind of awesome." she choked out. Stevonnie laughed a little. It was always fun to take someone on their first trip with lion.

Mari straightened out her cloths before looking up and letting her eyes wonder to the walls and ceilings. It seemed as though she was hypnotized by the designs and ancient drawings that encased them. She took a few steps away from soft lion, who had taken this opportunity to finish his well deserved nap.

She lazily ran a hand over the scriptures on the edges of a glass statue erupting from the ground.

"Were are we?" she asked mesmerized. Stevonnie placed her sword on casually, not nearly as impressed as her friend was.

"Oh, this place?" she replied. She took her attention away from the weapon and walked next to her friend.

"Well Garnet said it was a temple that gems practiced fusing in, but it was just battle fusion.", Stevonnie took a step away from Mari to look into a corner.

"I don't think any of them were like me.", she pulled out Rose's sword and examined it closer. Mari smiled sadly as she ran her hand over the smooth glass.

"That's a shame... you're really wonderful." she said quietly enough that Stevonnie couldn't hear her. There was a click and Mari snapped her head over in Stevonnie's direction.

The fusion stood clutching her bright pink sword while looking into a sudden opening in the wall.

"Strange..." she breathed. She put the sword away and motioned for Mari to fallow. Mari ran over to her friend and stood close to her. She was nearly gripping onto Stevonnie's night gown sleeve.

Slowly they started walking in with Stevonnie leading. It lead into a triangular hallway with only mirrors for walls and flooring. Everything reflected back at each other and made looking a-head very nauseating.

Mari felt like she was going to be sick.

Without warning Stevonnie felt a tug at her sleeve then looked back down at Mari who was shaking with her eyes shut tightly.

"Hey don't worry!" Stevonnie said.

"We're almost at the end!" Stevonnie told her, trying to give her reassurance. Mari nodded back at her, but her breathing was shallow and she turned paler by the second.

Stevonnie panicked and felt Steven and Connie start worrying as well.

 _'Ohhh no! Why is she freaking out! She wasn't sick a minute ago?!'_ Steven panicked. He had never dealt with something like this before.

 _'Steven chill out!'_ Connie quickly reasoned. She thought it out for a minute before continuing.

 _'I think she's just having an anxiety attack. That can happen to people who are sensitive to enclosed structures.'_

 _'Well then what do we do?!"_ Steven asked.

Mari was really close to tears when she felt herself get lifted off the ground. She wanted to look up but her fear and stomach told her that it wasn't good idea to do so.

In mere seconds she heard a familiar click and felt herself get slowly let down. When she opened her eyes she was in a room with a hard rock floor and mirrors only on the walls.

"Here." Stevonnie said as she handed Mari her water bottle. Her eyes held true compassion and genuine worry for her friend. The small girl blushed and took a few sips from the water.

"Thanks." Mari said while looking into the green water bottle.

* * *

 **An: I'm not dead I promise!**


End file.
